In manufacturing settings, products being assembled typically consist of various components, where the various components can be sourced from multiple manufactures. Each component of a product being assembled is typically built to a list of standards, where the list of standards can include a set tolerances or performance measures for the components to ensure a level of quality for the final assembled product. The set of tolerances and performance measures allow for the multiple manufactures to produce components of varying degree of quality, while still meeting an appropriate level of quality standard. Instances can occur where multiple components compound tolerances that affect an overall quality or performance of the final assembled product, where each component is either on an upper or a lower limit of an allowable tolerance.